


Break of Dawn

by MorgieKvM



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Romance, Sex, liutana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgieKvM/pseuds/MorgieKvM
Summary: The sun rises, and their love awakens. VERY quick drabble.





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this I don't even KNOW how long ago and never posted it anywhere, so yeah... enjoy!!!

**Break of Dawn**

* * *

Kitana had always been one to start her day early. The moment the first golden rays of sunlight stretched over the horizon, painting the sky from darkened black to misty, early-morning blue, her eyes fluttered open. She would peel the covers back, push aside the indigo shroud hanging from the canopy, swing her legs over the edge of her gargantuan bed and stroll out onto the, nearly always, open balcony. Basking in the day’s first light, she stretched her arms above her, slightly arching her back, her cerulean orbs already bright and alert and a smile on her naturally rosy lips.

Still in bed, Liu Kang watched with contrastingly dreary, auburn eyes. He had once been an early riser in his days as a monk, and still was even now when princely business called. But he found awakening in the morning to be a bit of a slower process for him ever since Kitana started keeping him up at night. He stretched his own burly arms, a wide, voiceless yawn escaping him; the first of many sure to follow.

He wanted nothing more than to melt further into the fine linens and silk wrapped around him and let his eyes fall shut again, but the sight of Kitana mesmerized him, as it had every morning nowadays. She was absolutely radiant there, standing nude in the brightening sunlight, every inch of tawny skin aglow in its rays, shimmering off the dark tresses that fell in gentle waves down her back. She turned about to face him, the light coming from behind her, seemingly emanating _from_ her. By the Elder Gods, she was so divine, more stunning than Aphrodite herself. Liu had to wonder if the goddesses she and all Edenian women were said to descend from had been just as beautiful.

Kitana’s eyes met his; a magnetic gaze both piercing, yet tender. They held an invitation, her siren call. It penetrated the fog of sleep that clung to his mind, stirring that ever-present, primal yearning inside of him; the same that he knew was within her. He could feel her _chi_ blazing inside of her with it, as though the sun’s light suddenly coursed throughout her veins. With a devious smirk, Liu pulled the covers away to reveal his own naked form, his entire body, so incredibly sculpted, lying exposed, unashamed and ready for her. She strode slowly but intently to him, bright cerulean irises now a darkened, desirous sapphire. She crawled atop him, straddling him, positioning above his tall, proud member. Then she lowered herself down, sheathing him making them both shudder.

Kitana lowered her forehead down onto Liu’s, her hands gently cupping his face as she sealed their lips. They lingered that way, tenderly kissing, caressing, neither wanting to move _just_ yet. Kitana brought her hands down, fingers tracing meticulously over his jaw, skimming the lines in his neck and then his chest, exploring each familiar plain of smooth, olive skin and the firm muscle beneath. Liu’s hands glided down her lovely physique in turn, swooping down into the curve of her back, out over her hips. He gripped her there, his own bucking beneath hers, urging her into starting the cadence.

Planting her hands on either side of his head, Kitana began to sway. Her movements were slow and steady, bliss swelling within them both. Breathy sighs and throaty moans rang from her, broken by the occasional outcry of her husband’s name or a plea to the gods. He in turn growled lowly, murmuring praises of love and pleasure in Mandarin between each ragged breath. Her mouth kissed hungrily at his own, nibbling upon his ear, sucking upon his neck, biting down on his shoulder, marking him with welts that would darken as the day progressed. When she sat upright above him, Liu groped the swells of her chest, kneading the pliable flesh in his gentle hold. He manipulated his inner fire and heated his hands, tweaking her dark-pink peaks between his hot fingertips.

Driven wild by the sweet heat between them, Kitana soon lost any sense of restraint, slamming herself onto him again and again, both of their cries growing louder. She panted his name, "Liu... Liu..." over and over like a holy mantra, and he hissed as he felt her passage constrict. Eventually they rammed together one last time, Kitana throwing back her head and screaming as her climax overwhelmed her, and Liu’s eyes rolling back as he groaned for her seconds after. Then she curled down onto him, trembling and panting, sweat glistening in diamond-like beads over her lovely form. Liu held her in gelid arms, his own body also quaking in the aftermath of their union; shatteringly sensitive, vulnerable, thoroughly spent and sated.

Kitana lifted her head and kissed him chastely, her closed lips pressed softly against his, lingering there. When they withdrew, both wore loving smiles, the heated lust in their eyes replaced by tender adoration, and a starry-eyed wonder at what they had just shared. They had made love dozens and dozens of times now, and yet still each time it ended, when the embers of their orgasm subsided and their breath returned, a sense of incredulous amazement at their closeness always struck them. Kitana lifted herself off of Liu slowly then stretched out beside him, pulling the covers back over them both before snuggling into his side.

“It is still quite early. I think we can afford another few hours of sleep.” she murmured, the weight of lethargy already tugging her into its depths. Liu gave a lazy smile, his lids growing heavy again.

“I won’t contest that.” he replied softly.

Soon their eyes drifted shut once more, content to close off the rising sun for just a bit longer.


End file.
